Vôo Solitário
by Ephemerom
Summary: Em alguns momentos da vida temos asas. Os reais sentimentos de Sísifo por Sasha.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence à Shiori Teshirogi, Masami Kurumada e Toei sendo todos os direitos reservados. A música incidental é de Neil Diamond e se chama Lonely Looking Sky, fazendo parte da trilha sonora do filme Fernão Capelo Gaivota (1976).

**Vôo Solitário**

Em alguns momentos da vida, nós apenas esperamos. Esperamos que mude, esperamos que melhore, esperamos a redenção, esperamos a esperança, esperamos que amanheça.

Em alguns momentos da vida, nós temos certeza que tudo pode mudar, que as coisas irão ser diferentes, que as pessoas nos perdoarão, que a humanidade será mais humana, que o dia será claro.

Em alguns momentos da vida nos sentimos sozinhos.

_**Lonely lookin sky**_

_O céu parece tão solitário  
**lonely sky, lonely looking sky**_

_Céu solitário, O céu parece tão solitário  
**and bein' lonely**_

_E por estar tão solitário  
**makes you wonder why**  
Faz você imaginar... por quê?_

_**makes you wonder why**_

_Faz você imaginar... por quê?_  
_**lonely looking sky**_

_O céu parece tão solitário_

A noite de Athenas me encantava. Me enebriava e tomava com força, aquele ar soturno, aquele frio de névoa, aquelas estrelas que pintavam o céu e guiavam nossas vidas.

Para qualquer um isso seria apenas uma metáfora. Mas para nós era o mais importante. E eles, os astros celestes, realmente guiavam nossos destinos. Eu não questionava meu destino. Jamais questionaria. Meu sentimento era apenas aquele que permanecia sereno no coração, quieto e sozinho... a olhar a mulher que amo de longe, a observar a vida tranquila que findaria um dia, a aceitar minha missão.

A missão que minhas estrelas me deram no dia que vesti aquela armadura com asas. Asas aquelas que eu gostaria que me levassem ao céu

_**Lonely looking night**_

_A noite parece tão solitária  
**lonely night, lonely looking night**_

_Noite solitária, A noite parece tão solitária  
**and bein' lonely**_

_E por ser solitária  
**never made it right**_

_Nunca parece ser real  
**never made it right**_

_Nunca parece ser real  
**lonely looking night**_

_A noite parece tão solitária_

Se um cavaleiro não pode ter sentimentos, então eu não era um cavaleiro. Eu não poderia sê-lo. Mas Athena jamais nos privou de amar, ao contrário, sempre incentivou o lado humano que podíamos carregar conosco. Esse dom que o ser humano possui, ela dizia, é belo demais para ficar escondido entre couraças. Essa paixão que carregamos no peito é o nosso maior trunfo diante dos inimigos. Jamais podemos abandoná-lo, ela frisava, pois se o fizermos estaremos abandonando nossa própria vida.

Eu gostava de ouvir ela falando isso. E de como quando ela falava, seus olhos dançavam por todos os presentes. Ou do pequeno sorriso que dava, mostrando confiança e gentileza com todos nós. Eu ficava atônito por perceber o quão sábia era a menina que um dia encontrei naquele pequeno orfanato.

E mais ainda por entender o que ia dentro de mim hoje.

Talvez ela não soubesse (talvez ela nunca soubesse), que os sentimentos que eu nutria eram profanos. O amor que eu carregava era impossível. Era irreal. Pois eu nutria esse amor por ela. _  
_

_**Dream**_

_Sonhe _

_**We sleep**_

_Nós dormimos  
**And we may dream**_

_E nós podemos sonhar  
**while we may **_

_Enquanto pudermos_

Meus pensamentos sempre eram para ela. E esse intenso amor era sempre confundido com uma impressionante devoção pela deusa. Não estavam errados os que imaginavam assim. E eu não me preocupava com isso. Ninguém precisava saber, ninguém precisava entender. Eu sabia da minha missão e a aceitava.

Eu sabia que tudo não passava de um grande sonho. E qual o problema em sonhar? Logo tudo acabaria. Então, porque não imaginar um mundo e um lugar no qual pudéssemos viver felizes, em paz, enfim?

Escapar em uma ilusão não era de todo ruim...

_**dream**_

_Sonhe_

_**we dream**_

_Nós sonhamos  
**for we may wake**_

_Pois podemos acordar  
**one more day**_

_Mais um dia  
**one more day**_

_Mais um dia_

Muitas vezes era a única coisa que me mantinha são. Que me fazia seguir adiante e ser aquele que transmitia a confiança e a fé. No fundo eu não passava de um ser infeliz e sozinho, mas eu evitava pensar nisso. Aliás, acredito que eu jamais pensava nisso.

Em verdade, eu realmente acreditava num mundo impossível. Onde todos estaríamos juntos. Onde eu estaria ao seu lado, protegendo-a de todo o mal.

E teria asas.

Como agora. Nesse momento, onde sinto minhas energias se esvaindo, onde todo esse esforço consome minha existência, não consigo deixar de sorrir.

Porque estou realizando meu sonho.

Estou vivendo por amor. Estou morrendo por amor.

E não quero acordar mais.

_**Glory looking day**_

_O dia parece tão glorioso  
**glory day, glory looking day**_

_Um dia glorioso, o dia parece tão glorioso  
**and all it's glory**_

_E em toda sua glória  
**told a simple way**_

_Parece ser tão simples  
**behold it if you may**_

_Observa, se puderes  
**glory looking day**_

_Um dia tão glorioso  
**glory looking day**_

_Um dia tão glorioso_

Em alguns momentos da vida nós esperamos.

Em outros momentos nós fazemos. Fazemos acontecer o que sonhamos. Fazemos ocorrer a mudança. Fazemos a luz.

Realizamos o impossível, deixamos de lado diferenças e promovemos o sentido mais puro de humanidade.

O mundo se transformou subitamente num conjunto incrível de pequenos pontos de luz. E tudo se acabou.

Em alguns momentos da nossa vida, nós criamos asas.

Eu criei asas.

E nunca irei me esquecer desse momento. Talvez por ter sido o último.

Talvez por ter sido o primeiro.

_**Oh, lonely looking sky**_

_E o céu parece tão solitário..._

_FIM_

N/A: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, espero estar voltando com alguma força. Essa história surgiu em uma tarde na sala de aula, como não podia deixar de ser. Mas agora estou como professora, e não mais como aluna.

A vida muda, as coisas acontecem, mas a essência fica aí. Torço para que essa seja apenas a primeira de muitas outras histórias que eu escreva nesse ano de 2012. Para quem acompanha minhas fics, fiquem atentos pois estou "rebutando" algumas. A série das Crônicas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro vai continuar e pretendo terminar Desejo Realizado nos próximos 2 meses, no máximo!

Espero que tenham gostado da minha visão do amor de Sísifo pela Sasha. Para mim uma das coisas mais puras que existe em Lost Canvas!

Até a próxima!


End file.
